


恶之茎

by yunmucho



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmucho/pseuds/yunmucho
Summary: 是的，我下海写文了，再一次打脸……看视频点我由上面的视频衍生出来的一篇文，因为素材有限，视频只有一分钟，很多设定都展现不出来，所以有了这篇文，算是补充一些原本的设定吧。看图点我（感谢啵啵的三次创作）一些补充预警↓小亮的角色取材自《科搜研之男》中的真野礼二，法医。小忠的角色取材自《基督山伯爵：华丽的复仇》中的南条幸男，演员。*只借助了外在形象和基本身份设定，性格与原作有很大出入，再加上视频里台词拼的是仓亮，写文就用本名了，如有不适者就不要看下去了。*看过视频大概就知道这是篇什么样的文了，小亮严重黑化，文中难免涉及一些血腥暴力，私设很多，谨慎观看。（看文前请一定先看一下视频，确保自己能接受，否则被雷到雨我无瓜）*没看过这两部剧的也可以无障碍观看。（事实上没看过更好，免得先入为主2333）*后期会带一点横雏，视频篇幅太短，没能带他俩出场其实我还挺可惜的，至于他俩身份设定，后面写到时会再介绍。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我下海写文了，再一次打脸……
> 
>  
> 
> [看视频点我](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av54877928/)
> 
>  
> 
> 由上面的视频衍生出来的一篇文，因为素材有限，视频只有一分钟，很多设定都展现不出来，所以有了这篇文，算是补充一些原本的设定吧。
> 
> [看图点我](https://weibo.com/5206714824/HxIh02NNK?type=comment#_rnd1559921529305)（感谢啵啵的三次创作）
> 
> 一些补充预警↓
> 
> 小亮的角色取材自《科搜研之男》中的真野礼二，法医。
> 
> 小忠的角色取材自《基督山伯爵：华丽的复仇》中的南条幸男，演员。
> 
> *只借助了外在形象和基本身份设定，性格与原作有很大出入，再加上视频里台词拼的是仓亮，写文就用本名了，如有不适者就不要看下去了。
> 
> *看过视频大概就知道这是篇什么样的文了，小亮严重黑化，文中难免涉及一些血腥暴力，私设很多，谨慎观看。（看文前请一定先看一下视频，确保自己能接受，否则被雷到雨我无瓜）
> 
> *没看过这两部剧的也可以无障碍观看。（事实上没看过更好，免得先入为主2333）
> 
> *后期会带一点横雏，视频篇幅太短，没能带他俩出场其实我还挺可惜的，至于他俩身份设定，后面写到时会再介绍。

00

“你要杀了我吗？”

“我为什么要杀你？”锦户脸上的表情很奇特，好像听见什么不可思议的笑话一般。

 “因为我欺骗了你，背叛了你。”大仓低着头，盯着锦户手上泛着阴冷光芒的匕首。

太阳逐渐落山，他半边身体昏黄的光辉也逐渐淡去。

“那是因为你还没有很好的认识自己，这不是你的错，”锦户忽然笑了，他上前一步，附在大仓耳边，后者几不可察的轻轻抖了一下，“从第一眼看到你我就知道，你和我是同一类人。”

他抓起大仓微微发颤的手，将匕首递到对方手中，引导着他收紧五指，攥着冰冷的刀柄，“总有一天，你会自己明白这一点。”

锦户收回自己的手，大仓却将刀柄握的更紧了，他的掌心在发烫，渗出的汗液几乎要灼伤手心的皮肤。

大仓抬起头，望着眼前那个白色的背影，一个突兀的念头忽然从他脑海里冒出来。

如果……如果能用这把匕首刺进那人的心脏……

鲜血会瞬间染红他白色的法医外袍吧，他会失去行动能力瘫倒在地，喘着气大口呼吸，不知道他的脸上又会是什么表情，也许是不敢置信，惊慌失措，又或者是故作镇定，甚至是求他救救自己……

想到这里，他的心跳开始剧烈加速，一种难以言状的几乎可以称之为兴奋的情绪涌上他的大脑，又沿着神经迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，促使他行动起来，将脑海里的幻想变成现实，撕碎他平日里淡然自若的伪装。

只要……只要踏出那一步……

“Okura。”

匕首忽然脱手，在与地面发出清脆撞击声的同时，大仓全身血液回冷。

“该回家了。”锦户望着他的眼睛，嘴角扬起一丝弧度，随后转身没入黑暗。

大仓愣了几秒，随后捡起地上的匕首，跟了上去。

红日最终被地平线吞噬，夜幕降临。

 

 

01

大仓第一次见到锦户是在两年前，他所在的事务所替他接了部以医疗为背景的刑侦剧，锦户作为当地颇负盛名的年轻法医，和另外两位上了年纪的医学教授，被剧组邀请担当本剧的医学顾问。

大仓对锦户的第一印象很好。他有种让人很容易亲近的气场，也许是下垂眼自带纯真无辜的加成，也许是他常向上翘起的嘴角，还有和善礼貌的行为举止。当然，俊朗的外表也是原因之一，导演都曾开玩笑说如果请他来客串一集，收视率肯定会大增。

但是大仓的助理却不这么觉得。

“你不觉得他很假吗？”“乌帽子”助理姑娘端着一碗刚洗好的草莓走过来。

“乌帽子”是大仓偷偷给她起的外号，因为她总爱皱着眉头，好像天下间的烦心事都聚集到她那儿了似的。每次她一皱眉，眉心便会鼓起一座小山，再加上这位姑娘来自群马县，总让大仓忍不住联想到那儿形如乌帽子的浅间火山群。

火山也挺符合她的脾气的，大仓觉得这个外号起的实在是太贴切了，不过他可不敢当面这么叫她，毕竟火山爆发时总是很恐怖。

 “假？”大仓没反应过来这个形容词，他又盯着乌帽子眉间的火山出神了。

“就是虚伪，”“乌帽子”将草莓递给大仓，“他所做的一切都好像在刻意讨好别人。”

“这也没什么，也许有的人就是希望自己能给别人留下好印象。”大仓说着从递过来的玻璃碗中挑了颗又红又大的草莓塞进嘴里，甜美瞬间占据整个口腔。

 “这不一样，你不觉得他的示好很……怎么说来着，”“乌帽子”像是想到了什么，眉间终于舒展开来，“对，程序化，就是这个，就好像没有温度的机器人模仿着人类的样子。”

　“你小说看多了吧，哪有这么夸张。”

　“是真的，”看大仓不相信她，“乌帽子”语气有些气急败坏，“你等着瞧吧，他迟早会露出自己的狐狸尾巴。”

　大仓失笑的摇摇头，忍不住往正在与导演说着什么的锦户望了一眼，对方恰巧直起身体，与他的目光相接，锦户朝他笑了笑，接着继续偏过头同导演讨论起来。

　大仓抱着怀中的草莓，朝二人走去。

“说起来，我好像在哪儿见过他，大仓桑……”“乌帽子”抬起头，刚刚还在她面前的人已经不见了。

 

　“尸体解剖后，如果法医发现死者血液酸度相当高并且富含乙醛，又在血液和组织内发现安塔布司，一般都会判定死者饮用酒精致死，而不会去寻找其他毒物，除非有更多罪证，因为安塔布司并不会影响药毒物学检测结果……”[1]

  “所以凶手正是利用这一点瞒过了法医的眼睛，争取到了更多善后时间？”大仓听的入神，忍不住也插了进来。

锦户抬头看他微笑，“可以这么说。”

“我们的刑警先生来啦，”导演笑眯眯的和他打招呼，“怎么样，早上的拍摄辛不辛苦，有没有遇到什么困难。”

大仓将怀中草莓递过去，顺便坐到二人对面，“也谈不上辛苦，我对后面的剧情也很好奇，一直在想幕后凶手到底是谁。”

“这你得问编剧了，不过他自己大概也没想好哈哈哈哈。”导演又笑了起来，眼睛眯成一道缝，看起来很和蔼，他对递过来的草莓摆了摆手。

“早上那场戏我也有旁观，”锦户倒是没有推辞大仓的好意，他随手拿起一颗草莓，“大仓先生演的很好，遇到危险时的沉着冷静，让人感觉如果有他在身边，一切问题都能迎刃而解。”

这话倒是说的大仓有些不好意思起来，“那也是因为这个角色很有魅力，我也很喜欢他……”

导演拍了拍大仓的肩，“要不是对你有信心，我们也不会找你来担当主演了，好好干，争取拿下这季的学院赏啊哈哈哈。”

大仓不知作何反应，只好点了点头，导演说完又笑眯眯的站起来，拿着剧本往编剧方向走去，嘴里还在低声念叨，“要是主角恰好是凶手那就有意思了。”

明明是崩到没法看吧。忍不住腹诽。

“他挺风趣的。”大仓摸了摸鼻子，觉得气氛有点没由来的尴尬。

锦户笑着点头，他又从大仓碗里拿起一颗草莓，在尖部咬了一口，“草莓很甜。”

 

下午的戏份拍的很顺利，直达放饭时间，大仓才想起来一整个下午都没见到锦户，随口问了一句身边的工作人员，被告知刚刚发生了一件命案，锦户被科搜研叫回去研究尸体了。

大仓愣了一下，作为一个循规蹈矩、遵纪守法了二十多年的的好公民来说，“命案”和“尸体”这类词并不是日常生活中经常能听到的，他忍不住问了句，“什么样的命案？”

“据说是服毒后跳天桥自杀了，还是个小有名气的网球运动员呢，好像是叫什么……原田恭一来着。”

“原田恭一……”莫名熟悉的名字，大仓在脑海中仔细搜索了一番，终于找到一点模糊的印象。

他刚出道时演过一个网球运动员，虽然只是个不起眼的小配角，他也为此下了不小的功夫，不仅没日没夜的练习，还看了不少网球比赛的录像视频，那些优秀的选手中就有原田恭一这个名字。

后来听说这位运动员在两年前的全日本网球公开赛时，因向对手食物中混入违禁药品而被解雇还挺惋惜的，没想到再听到他的消息竟是他已经服毒自杀。

“大仓桑，你要什么口味的便当。”一道温柔的声音打断了他的回忆。

大仓回过头，望向对面美貌的共演女演员，“不用了，我自己挑就好。”

 

科搜研解剖室。

“锦户前辈。”一旁的新人法医递上解剖刀。

锦户接过解剖刀，面无表情的望着实验台上昨天才见过的老熟人，“开始吧。”

 

锋利的刀刃划过鲜嫩的里脊，大仓把切好的牛排放进锅中，开到中火煎了起来。

吃过自制晚餐后，大仓打开电脑，在搜索框里输入原田恭一四个字，按下回车键。

五花八门消息很快弹了出来，第一条便是前国家网球运动员服毒自杀的消息，还配上了原田恭一死状的照片。大仓皱起眉头，按着鼠标快速划了下去，结果看了半天，也没看出来多少有价值的东西。对于原田的死因网上众说纷纭，不少人不相信他是自杀，还有一些说出了自己的推测和看法，不过大多也都是臆想，可信度很低。

大仓又翻了几条，有一个人引起了他的注意，那是两年前原田陷害的对手。

春日部芳彦。

 

第二天上午大仓依旧没见到锦户，此时第一集的拍摄内容也即将接近尾声。这部剧是以大仓主演的年轻刑警和另一位当红女演员饰演的美貌法医联手破案展开的，每集都会叙述一个案子，而在这些案子的背后都隐藏着一些重要线索，随着每一集不同凶案的攻破，蛛丝马迹汇总起来，这部剧的主线也会慢慢浮出水面，关于幕后凶手最后一集会揭示出来。

对于犯罪悬疑剧来说，这种模式还挺常见的，不过第一集的死者恰好也是服毒自杀，虽然不是运动员，但也和体育有点关系，相信播出后还是会引起一定关注和讨论的。

下午时，大仓见到了那个熟悉的身影，锦户还是带着亲切的微笑出现在剧组里，有个别好奇的人向他询问原田的案子，能透露的他也一一耐心解答了。

不过身为法医的他主要在指导女演员的一些动作技巧，同她分析自己当法医的心理活动和思考方法，帮助女演员更好的入戏，一直到晚上第一集所有拍摄工作结束后，大仓才有机会和锦户搭上话。

“案子结束了吗？”大仓递给他一杯热奶茶。

锦户点点头接过来，“初步判断为服毒自杀了。”

“这么说也有其他的可能性？”

“如果有其他证据出现的话，不过这就不关我什么事了，我只负责研究尸体，破案还得靠你们这些刑警来。”锦户弯了弯嘴角。

大仓忍不住笑出声，“我只是假冒伪劣的，做做样子还成，真要去破什么案子，恐怕罪犯要永远逍遥法外了。”

锦户笑笑没搭话，目光飘向远方，像是陷入了沉思。

大仓咬了咬嘴里的吸管，刚想说点什么打破沉默，锦户忽然开口，“其实原田是我的小学同学。”

大仓差点被嘴里的奶茶呛到，这发展倒是让他有点猝不及防，“那……”

“小学四年级他转学后我们就没再见过面了，我对他也称不上有什么感情，不过昨天解剖的时候发现他和小时候几乎没变多少，挺有趣的。”大仓望向他紧紧握着奶茶杯的右手，有点担心奶茶会从吸管里溢出来烫到他。

“你知不知道春日部芳彦？”大仓犹豫几秒，还是问了出来。

锦户忽然转过头望向他，“你是说原田那个水火不容的对手？”

大仓点头，“我是在网上看到的，听说两年前原田就是因为陷害他才被解雇的。”

“这件事我也有听说，你怀疑原田之死有春日部的手笔？”

大仓连连摇头，“我对整件案子的来龙去脉都不了解，做这种推测太没根据了，只是有一点我比较在意。”

“是什么？”

“原田跌落的天桥所在地离国立体育场很近。”

“你是说两年前他因为被解雇而没能如约参加和春日部比赛的会场地？”

“没错，我在想他有没有可能在案发那天出于某种原因赶往体育场。”

“如果是这样的话，自杀一说也就不成立了。”锦户按照他的思路分析起来，“也许他在途中他遇到了什么意外，正是这些意外导致他丧命在体育场附近。”

大仓挠挠头，“不过这都是我瞎想的，他也有可能是难以放弃打网球的梦想，又自知没有机会再上赛场，于是灰心之下选择在体育场附近自杀。”

“不管怎么说，这都是个不错的方向，真的不考虑改行当刑警或者侦探什么的吗？”锦户打趣他。

“还是别了……”大仓还想再说点什么，经纪人匆匆赶来拉走他说导演有事要和他商量，大仓对锦户露出一个歉意的微笑，跟着经纪人离开了。

锦户望着手里逐渐冷却一口都没喝的奶茶，陷入沉思。一阵铃声忽然响起，他抬起头望向远处正在和导演讨论着什么的大仓，慢慢将吸管含入嘴中，随后掏出手机，蓝色的屏幕上显示来电人姓名。

春日部芳彦。

 

TBC

[1]取自《法医，警察与犯罪现场：稀奇古怪的216个问题》


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yoko上线，角色取材自《ON 异常犯罪捜査官 藤堂比奈子》中的东海林泰久，刑警。

02

“今天我们不仅请到了著名俳优大仓忠义先生，还请到了一位神秘嘉宾，这位嘉宾大仓先生也认识哦。”主持人在台上眉飞色舞的说着，底下的观众配合发出了“诶”的惊讶声，眼里都写满好奇与期待。

坐在一旁的大仓倒是紧张起来，他本以为节目已经临近尾声，也准备好宣番发言了，谁知还有这么一出。上节目前经纪人也没叮嘱他还有什么神秘嘉宾出场，而且还是他认识的。大仓迅速在脑内过了一遍自己熟悉艺人的名字，还是没想出个所以然来。

“接下来就请这位神秘嘉宾出场，”主持人伸出右手指向一旁的红色帷幕，“他就是科搜研近年来最为出众的天才青年法医之一，也是恶之花剧组特别邀请的医学顾问锦户亮先生”！

掌声随着夸张的音效响起来，红色的帷幕被慢慢拉开，那一角白色倏忽撞进大仓眼帘，平常在剧组见面锦户都穿的便服，这还是大仓第一次看见他穿职业装。宽大的法医白袍随着轻便的步伐微扬，他好似披着风雪而来，肩上载着料峭的寒意，偏他深邃的眼里又流淌着仿佛能融化一切冰雪的温情。两者交融，却不显矛盾突兀。

大仓望着向自己走来的锦户，忽然有些恍惚，周围喧闹的声音也降了下去，内心只余一片澄澈宁静。

形如倒悬桧扇的富士山顶，白雪皑皑，地冻天寒，山脚却开满花枝交相掩映的层层樱花。有风拂过，春意被染成几点淡粉，从半空缓缓飘落。

“大仓先生在片场应该和锦户法医也有所接触，不知道大仓先生认为锦户先生平日里是个什么样的人呢？”主持人的话音乘着四月东风飘入他耳中。

“像雪一样。”大仓脱口而出。

“雪？真是个不错的形容词呢，不知道是说锦户先生内心洁白无瑕，还是在说他像雪一样冷冰冰的不好接近呢？”主持人说着假装打了个寒颤，抖了抖靠近锦户那边手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，引得台下观众一阵哄笑。

锦户也笑了起来，他微一挑眉，“相比之下，大仓先生就像一阵春风，一见到他我就融化了。”

“那大仓先生待会可要收敛一下自己的热情，否则我们还得找个盆来接着化成水的锦户先生，”主持人接着锦户的话头开了个玩笑，观众又哄笑起来，“接下来就让锦户法医同我们分享一下在他的法医生涯中遇到的一些离奇杀人案件……”

 

 

“真是不好意思。”大仓在休息室里主动向锦户搭话。

锦户的法医白袍脱了一半，他停下动作，眼神带着疑惑望向大仓。

“导演肯定花了很大功夫才劝来你上这个节目宣番的吧……”

锦户摇摇头，他很快将另一半白袍也脱了下来，“他只是随口一提，我也觉得挺有趣的就答应了。” 

“原来是这样，我还以为……”

“以为我像个技术宅一样，不擅社交，只会埋头和死人打交道吗？”

大仓连连摆手想要解释。

“不用紧张，我开玩笑的，”锦户将叠好的外袍放进手提包里，他对大仓扬起一丝微笑，“我并不只对死人感兴趣，活人更有趣。”

“有趣？”

锦户的眼里藏了一丝狡黠，“从活人嘴里总能听到一些有趣的言论，比如像雪什么的，不是吗？”

大仓听出来他话中调侃的意味，忍不住脸红，又不甘被击倒似的回了句，“不及类春风。”

锦户愣了几秒，然后哈哈笑出了声，“这句也很有趣，看来我没说错，你也比一般人有意思的多。”

大仓脑内空白了几秒，还没等他回话，锦户又开口问他，“你下午还要赶去片场拍戏吗？”

“不用，下午还有个节目要录。”

“这样，”锦户若有所思的点点头，“那我先回科搜研了，还有些杂事需要处理，下次片场见。”

大仓也跟着他摆了摆手，“片场见。”

等锦户身影消失在休息室后，大仓的目光落到一旁桌子上的黑色手提包，他急忙一把捞起包追了出去，街道上却早已没了锦户的踪影。

下次见面再还给他吧，大仓望着手里的手提包想。

 

 

“锦户法医。”

锦户停下脚步，回过头望向阳光底下白的近乎透明的便衣刑警，“横山刑警这么好兴致找我一起吃午饭吗？”

横山裕面无表情的走到他面前，“我有事想问你。”

“昨天我已经把报告交上去了，相信横山刑警也早已看过，原田恭一死于氰酸钾中毒，其他的我无从知晓，也爱莫能助。”

“不是这件事。”横山下意识伸手去掏上衣内兜，等摸了个空想起来自己正在戒烟，他有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，抬眼有些凶狠地盯着一脸从容的锦户，“今天一早我去体育馆找春日部芳彦，你猜发生了什么？”

锦户挑眉，示意他接着说下去。

“他失踪了。”

 

 

锦户慢慢捣着高脚杯里的碎冰，暗红色的巴西莓汁很快攀附于匙底，在一次次撞击中重新渗入细碎的冰沙，“你认为春日部失踪跟我有关系？”

横山没回答他的问题，他将面前的香蕉汁拨到一边，直截了当的问出，“昨天晚上你在哪儿做了些什么？”

“在剧组跟演员交流经验。”

“大约几点结束的。”

“十点半左右。”

“之后你又去了哪儿？”

“回家休息了。”

“有没有人证？”

锦户摇头，他抬起头正视横山质询的目光，“春日部是否失踪还未可知，横山刑警现在就把我当成疑犯，私下里对我进行盘问，好像有些欠妥当？”

横山依然没回复，他往前探了探身体，双臂交叉搭在面前的圆桌上，“原田出事前不久，有人目击你和春日部在国立体育场见过面，你去找他干什么？”

“这好像是我的私事，我没必要向你汇报。”

横山冷笑一声，“之前那些问题就不算私事了？还是说我终于戳到你的痛处了？”

“私事也分可以说出来和不想同外人分享的。”锦户慢悠悠的说。

“恐怕是不敢讲出来吧，你和原田恭一是小学同学，听说那时候关系不太好，他经常欺负你来着吧。”

锦户停下捣冰沙的动作，杯里的碎冰已经完全被染成暗红，“效率挺高。”

“原田和春日部又是竞争对手，在原田身亡和春日部失踪之前，你私下又和春日部有接触，难免不让人产生某些联想。”

“所以你认为我因儿时的打闹对原田一直怀恨在心，为了报复原田，唆使春日部下毒杀害他，然后又怕事情败露，干脆也杀了春日部？”

“老实说，不排除这个可能，但是我也知道你是一定不会承认的。”

“只有做过的事才叫承认，横山刑警的结论未免下的过于草率，就不怕冤枉好人吗？”

横山忽然站起身，昏黄的灯光使他的脸上神情有些晦暗不明。锦户抬眼望他，他坐在向光处，瞳孔被昏黄的灯光染成漂亮的琥珀色。横山弯下腰，冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，压低声音开口，“就算这两人的意外与你无关，你也绝不是什么好人。”

“上次我没有抓到你的马脚，这次你别想再抱什么侥幸逃脱的心理。”

横山掏出几张纸钞用香蕉汁杯压到桌上，“冬天还是少吃点冰的，毕竟你已经够冷血无情了。”

锦户望着他转身离开的背影，手中的钢匙插入绵密的冰沙中，舀起一勺还在冒白气的暗红送进嘴中。

确实挺冰，他想。

 

 

节目录制工作结束后，已经八点多了，冬天天黑的早，等大仓从录制棚出来时，街道上已然华灯一片。

跟经纪人确认完明天的拍摄工作后，大仓下车准备走一段路，然后回家泡个热水澡好好休息一下。在拐进自己住的小区时，他忽然看到前方一个熟悉的身影掠过。

大仓有些奇怪，锦户怎么会出现在这里，同时他心底升起一丝愉悦的情绪。小跑几步跟上却还是失了那人的踪影，正四处张望着，他的手机铃声忽然响了起来，在静谧的夜里显得格外刺耳。大仓吓了一跳，连忙从口袋里拿出手机，一看手机屏幕，是他的助理“乌帽子”姑娘打来的。

他忽然想起，今天一天都没有见到这座活火山了。

刚刚接起电话，还没来得及打招呼，乌帽子那尖细的声音就像燃着的火线似的，噼里啪啦急急钻进他耳中，“大仓桑！我想起来什么时候见过那个‘耷拉眼了’……”

大仓一愣，过了几秒才反应过来“耷拉眼”说的是谁，他想反驳说这样给人家起外号很不礼貌，然后忽然想起自己不也给电话那边的小姑娘起了外号，只好暂时按下说教的心思，又转念一想，“耷拉眼”这个名字虽不太好听，但也确实还挺形象。

锦户的下垂眼确实可以说是他五官最为显著的特征之一了，不过他双眼深邃，眉骨挺拔，下垂的眼角倒更添一份纯真的少年稚气，又常与眉梢一道盈着淡淡的笑意，让人不自觉就能与他亲近起来。

那边的“乌帽子”半天没得到他的回复，又咋呼了起来，声音瞬间提高了八度，“大仓桑你有没有在听啊！我在和你讲很重要的事呢……”

“在听在听，你继续讲。”心虚的大仓连忙将注意力转移过来。 

“……他的小学也是在群马读的，就在离我学校不远的一个公立学校，今天有个刑警找我打听我才想起来，他那时候可是群马县的名人呢，你知道吗？他的父母……”

“嘟”的一下那边突然没了声音，大仓正觉得奇怪，忽然感觉一阵寒风正向他逼近，他打了个冷战，还没来得及逃开，腰间仿佛抵上了什么东西，随后一道低沉的声音在耳后响起。

“别动。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
